There are significant cost and maintenance challenges associated with rechargeable batteries. These challenges may impose economic concerns in a wide variety of applications. For example, in aerospace applications, unexpected battery failures may present a considerable economic impact due to system interruptions, unscheduled flight delays and cancellations, loss of capabilities, and associated costs and logistical challenges.
Existing rechargeable battery systems for aircraft and other aerospace systems typically provide only a limited indication of battery voltage. Despite such existing voltage monitoring systems, unexpected failures of rechargeable battery systems continue to occur. Therefore, although desirable results have been achieved using prior art rechargeable battery systems, there is room for improvement.